


Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again?

by demoncanine (sheworeboots)



Series: Unconventional Meetings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles is unprofessional, Texting, cursing, or rather 'attempted' flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheworeboots/pseuds/demoncanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically alpha Derek's computer starts acting up so he contacts the company to get it fixed and he ends up with 0 working computers and 1 new sarcastic acquaintance.<br/>-------------------------</p><p>A (sort of) love story told through documented conversations between Stiles the IT guy and Derek the very grumpy customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's Derek f***ing Hale

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many half-formed ideas for crack fics and I end up writing them down and making up the plot as I go... and then this happens.
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry if there's any mistakes xo

**Problems with your product**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Friday, March 23, 2017 4:34:51 PM

To: support@martinwebtech.com

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Dear idiots at MartinWebTech,

 

I recently called your help line because of a problem with my computer and I was given instructions to fix it. It worked for almost a day and then the screen froze again and I can’t turn it off without pulling out the plug.  I cannot access any of my files.

I called again and that time I was told to wait until they called me back.

After  _hours_ , I called back and I was hung up on almost instantly after stating my problem.

 

It’s been 3 days and I need my computer.

If it’s not reparable than at least let me know instead of hanging up so I can gather up the last of my money for a new computer from a different company!

 

If this ends up unanswered too I’m coming up there to speak with you in person.

 

 

Fuck you sincerely, Derek Hale.

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Problems with your product**

 

From:  **MartinWebTech Support Team** (support@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Monday, March 26, 2017 7:52:11 AM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

 

Dear Mr. Hale,

 

We’re sorry to hear about your unfortunate situation and want to help fix your problem.

We have a group of highly qualified IT personnel and would like to forward you to them.

 

A. Argent – a.argent@martinwebtech.com - specifies in issues with our printers, fax machines, home phones, etc.

 

S. McCall – s.mccall@martinwebtech.com - Internet, Wi-Fi, tariffs, etc.

 

G. Stilinski – g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com - computer software, hard drives, monitors, programming.

 

We hope you will find their assistance satisfying.

 

 

Thank you for your patience,

MartinWebTech Support Team.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Monday, March 26, 2017 7:16:02 PM

To: g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Dear G. Stilinski,

 

I have been referred to you after contacting your company’s tech support about a problem with my computer.

 

For over a week now I haven’t been able to open up more than one window at a time. When I do open more, the screen freezes and I have to turn it off by pulling the plug because the power button won’t work either.

 

Tell me I can fix this, I need the stupid thing to work and I can’t keep using the public computers at the local call shop to check on my e-mails like a damn pervert.

 

 

Derek Hale

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Tuesday, March 27, 2017 8:09:55 AM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

BAHAHAHAHA “like a damn pervert” I just peed a little.

 

Anyway… your computer is seriously damaged, it sounds like your hard drive is failing you.

 

How old is your PC? Do you have a warranty?

Our company’s warranties are for up to 3 years, so if you got it less than 3 years ago, you can bring it to one of our repair shops and then hope for the best. But I’m pretty sure they’ll tell you to just get a new one.

 

Sorry, man.

 

Stiles xo

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Tuesday, March 27, 2017 2:29:54 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

What the hell, did you just send me a kiss and a hug?

 

Fuck, I bought the computer 4 years ago.

Are you sure I can’t at least try to do something?

My financial situation doesn’t really allow for a brand new computer.

I’m so tired of this shit.

 

Derek fucking Hale

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Tuesday, March 27, 2017 2:41:03 PM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Oops, sorry.

 

I’m just so used to typing xo to my friends lol

 

I guess you could try turning it off and on again (;D), updating, deleting caches and all that jazz but it won’t do much. Your computer is too far gone.

 

R.I.P. sourwolf’s PC…

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Wednesday, March 28, 2017 3:02:14 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Excuse me? How old are you?

 

You do know that you just sent an e-mail from a company address containing ‘lol’ and ‘;D’.

How do you even have this job? Do you write to everyone like this?

This is highly unprofessional.

 

I could report you and you could get fired for this!

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Thursday, March 29, 2017 3:05:39 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

 

And why did you call me sourwolf?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Friday, March 30, 2017 8:01:20 PM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Dude, so sorry I didn’t answer yesterday, my shift ended at 3.

 

So first of all, I’m very intelligent and a great asset to this company, so they wouldn’t fire me over this. And I can be professional but I didn’t think you’d be so stuck up…

(Also I’m good friends with Lydia Martin. You know, Martin, as in MartinWebTech!!!)

 

Second of all, why would you report me?  _I’m_  not the one that’s using profanities in every single e-mail and insulting our products. My friend Isaac from the Support Team showed me that first e-mail you sent.

I mean I like you but you’ve got some anger issues, man. You gotta relax a little.

 

And I called you sourwolf because you’re so grumpy and because of the wolf thing obviously. ;P

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Sunday, April 1, 2017 3:05:39 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Wolf thing? How do you know I’m a wolf?

 

Are you a hunter?

 

Are the Argents behind this? We had a truce, they won’t hunt werewolves if I don’t expand my pack!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Sunday, April 1, 2017 3:06:13 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

I never broke my promise and my pack has stayed quiet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Sunday, April 1, 2017 3:07:11 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

This isn’t fair!

 

* * *

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Monday, April 2, 2017 3:52:30 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

hello?

 

 

* * *

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Tuesday, April 3, 2017 8:46:40 AM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Duuudeee, you almost got me there!

 

It took me ages to figure out that that was an April Fool’s prank!

I thought either you or I was going insane.

 

And the wolf thing omg!!  The funny thing is, I was almost ready to believe that I just accidentally got wrapped up in some supernatural werewolf drama.

 

LOL  I’m pretty gullible.

 

So I guess you figured out that I called you a wolf because of your e-mail address. Why do you even have that? Lmao

 

Ps.: Sorry I didn’t reply until today. I work Tuesday through Friday from 8 am to 3 pm.

Hey now that you’ve pranked me I officially consider us friends, and friends usually don’t just talk through e-mailing so.... you could call me on my cell if you want to talk or something?

 

My number is 1920-518511 (:

* * *

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Wednesday, April 4, 2017 1:27:05 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

right.

 

It was a prank. I’m fun like that.

 

But I don't get how you could possibly consider us friends from those few conversations.

We’ve never met,

I don’t even know what you look like!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Wednesday, April 4, 2017 1:45:31 PM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

Well then it’s time we got to know each other!

But that's hard to do through just e-mails

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Stiles Stilinski** (g.stininski@martinwebtech.com)

Sent: Wednesday, April 4, 2017 1:58:20 PM

To: Derek Hale (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

come on Just text me dude: 1920-518511

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Wednesday, April 4, 2017 2:03:50 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

I could so report you for harassment.

 

* * *

 

 

**Re: Need Help with my Computer**

 

From:  **Derek Hale** (dhale.canislupus@bhmail.com)

Sent: Wednesday, April 4, 2017 2:40:01 PM

To: Stiles Stilinski (g.stilinski@martinwebtech.com)

 

-  - -  -  - -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -  -  - -

 

FINE

 


	2. *heart*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late and short, it's exam season :/

****

_Wed., 4.April 7:21 pm_

 

 _from_ : Unknown Number 1915-211219

 

…………………………………………………….

 

 

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

 

Derek?

 

yes

 

wow it took u like 5 hrs to txt me

 

bt u did so thts gr8

 

still might regret it considering your inability to type properly.

 

Just faster that way

 

Is it really though?

Just seems annoying to me

 

hey now! I’m a delight, even in

text 

 

how do you make that yellow face?

 

Not telling u until ur nicer

 

…It’s not that important

 

 

 

 

stop doing the yellow faces

 

they’re called emojis dummy

 

like I’m supposed to know that

 

YES!!! how old r u?

 

oh god scott was right

 

you really are some 70 year old grump

 

excuse me?

 

No

 

I’m 29

 

Oh good

 

I’m 22 btw ;)

 

That explains a lot.

 

Hey!!

 

Has nobody else ever told you that

you’re childish?

 

No

 

Well you are.

 

ur being mean again sourwolf 

 

Don’t call me that!

 

But I like it

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:08 pm_

_………………………………._

 

u there?

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:13 pm_

_………………………………._

 

 

Did i scare you away oh god i’m sorry

i’ll never call you sourwolf again!!!!

 

 

so all it took was to not reply for

10 minutes

 

 

yay ur back! 

 

I had to help my little sister with

something

 

 

aww that’s sweet how old is she?

 

22

 

ah……..

 

what?

 

that explains why u think I’m a child ;)

 

 

no I think you’re a child because of how

you write. and I’m sure you’re like that

in person too..

 

again with the insults…

 

is this why you don’t flirt back?

 

 

you were flirting?

 

oh god…

 

well I couldn’t tell!

 

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:21 pm_

_………………………………._

 

 

maybe you should refine your

flirting techniques

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:27 pm_

_………………………………._

 

if it makes you feel any better,

my flirting would be worse.

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:29 pm_

_………………………………._

 

 

 

hey I found the yellow faces

 

 

        

 

 

so many little pictures

but no wolf

 

 

is this supposed to be a wolf?

 

 

_Wed., 4.April 8:40 pm_

_………………………………._

 

are you mad at me?

 

_Wed., 4.April 11:32 pm_

_………………………………._

 

XDDDDDDDDD oh man u wouldn’t

                                                                              believe how hard I just laughed

 

you're a total dork, aren’t you?

 

no 

 

just admit it

derek the dorky sourwolf

 

 

whatever

good night

 

nighty night

 

don’t let the bed bugs bite

 

or the flees

 

u could just bite them back

 

big bad sourwolf

 

turning off my phone now!

 

okay okay

sleep well

 

you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek playing around with emojis......... *filed under: 'weirdest kink' XD
> 
> i'm thinking of posting chapters like this every other day when i have time to write a days worth of texting between the two and we'll just see where it takes me^^
> 
> please let me know if the emoji thing actually worked out


	3. darling and pumpkin

 

_Thur., 5.April 4:11 am_

_from_ : sourwolf (1915-211219)

 

…………………………………………………….

  

 do you believe in the supernatural?

 

 

 

_Thur., 5.April 4:39 am_

………………………………

nevermind

 

 

_Thur., 5.April 7:02 am_

………………………………

  

okay then lol

 

you don’t want to know why

I asked you that?

 

 

a text like that at 4 am?

clearly u were drunk

 

that’s cute

 

and weird

but the cute kinda weird

  

 

you’re weird

 

and i was not drunk!! 

 

so you’re admitting to being cute?

 

 

what?

no!

 

awww

I bet ur blushing right now

 

 

stop

 

do people actually put up with

you?

 

 

you are

 

 

…

 

 

_Thur., 5.April 7:23 am_

………………………………

  

have you now decided to stop putting

up with me or are you too much of a

stubborn sourwolf to admit i’m right?

 

 

_Thur., 5.April 7:37 am_

………………………………

 

I’m starting to think you’re

calling me sourwolf cause

you keep forgetting my name

 

  

I could always go back and check

 

 

 

but how could I not remember

your name

 

 

 

Derek Hale

 

 

 

so sexy

  

 

oh my god…

 

Stiles is fine

 

 

 

haha

 

was that sarcastic?

 

no

 

wow!

so you actually thought I was funny

 

  

 

I thought the joke was funny

 

hey fuck you

 

 

you’d love to

 

  

 

I can’t believe it

 

 

sourwolf flirted back

 

 

this is incredible

 

 

I must have super flirting powers

 

 

I knew you couldn’t stay immune

to my powers forever

 

 

I’m doing a happy dance on the bus rn

  

 

_Thur., 5.April 7:54 am_

………………………………

  

shit i missd my stop

now im late fr work bc of u 

 

I guess then I can excuse your

sudden inability to spell

 

 

and I won’t even bother reminding you

that you were the one who decided to do

a ‘happy dance’ on a bus

 

 

_Thur., 5.April 8:09 am_

………………………………

 

now my manager is mad at me

 

this is all your fault

 

 

 so I will get you fired after all :D

 

 

don’t even joke about that

I need this job

 

 

yeah?

 

i have bills to pay and all…

 

 

hey what’s your job?

 

 

just so I know if my future is

screwed if I get fired

  

 

are you implying that we will

have a future together??

  

a girl can dream…

 

  

you’re a girl?

 

no

 

so what if i was? 

 

I just thought you were a guy

 

well i am

 

 

okay

 

 okay

 

 

so

 

 

now that that’s cleared up…

 

 

are you a guy?

  

 

_Thur., 5.April 8:16 am_

………………………………

  

oh god

 

you made me laugh out loud

in the middle of home depot

 

 most ppl would just reply with ‘lol’

  

 

huh

 

what’s that?

 

awww

 

 

grandpa sourwolf

 

 

 

 

you’re the worst

 

and you still haven’t said no to

our future together

  

…

 

don’t you have a job to get to?

  

already here

 

 

then do your job

 

okay daddy 

 

 

hehehehe

 

 

u into that?

 

 

jesus christ!!!!!!!!

 

 

NO !!

 

 

I will delete your number!!

  

okay okay

 

no daddy kink

 

noted

  

 

just get to work, I have

errands to run

 

 

fine!

 

 

party pooper

 

  

child

 

old grump 

 

idiot

  

sourwolf 

 

  

work! 

 

right!!! 

_Thur., 5.April 3:10 pm_

……………………………… 

 

 

just got off work

how are you?

  

so polite

 

are you about to ask me for a loan? 

 

-.-

  

 

I’m good thank you

  

well?

 

 

aren’t you going to ask me how I am?

 

  

I figured you’d just tell me

  

ugh

 

 

why do I put up with YOU?

  

 

don’t be rude to your elders!

 

you were a meanie first! 

 

fine

so how was your day, darling?

 

aw thanks for asking pumpkin

 

it was disastrous!

 

 

so after I was late I was asked to head

up to the executive department to meet

with something something douche to discuss

company policies or whatever and he never

showed up but I was told to just wait

for him

 

so I did, for like a whole hour!!!

 

 

then I thought he must be busy with

his douchie stuff so I left to get back

to my cubicle to actually do the job

they’re paying me for

 

 

what a douche 

 

AND THEN

 

 

this secretary from the top floor came

down to scold me for leaving and she

was like ‘he took time out of his busy

schedule and you can’t just walk away

that’s disrespectful!’

 

 

and I was like ‘wtf?!??!!!’

 

 

rude!

 

 

then just as I was ready to get to lunch my

co-worker danny had to go home he had

some family emergency and he asked me

to go finish his work

 

and idiot me said yes because it was just

copying some files and sticking them in a

folder to give to someone else

 

and of course that’s when the printer had

decided to have issues. it was jammed and

I thought I’d fix it myself cause I know how

 

 

go you! mr. printerfixer

 

 

and then just when I was almost done it

made some crazy demonic sound and

somehow splattered a bunch of ink on

my shirt and I spent the rest of the day

looking like a kindergartener

 

 

 

so now I’m finally on the bus

and everybody’s staring

 

  

_Thur., 5.April 3:21 pm_

……………………………… 

 

…sorry for the novel

 

 

I had to vent 

 

that’s okay

I’m like a punching bag

 

 

let it all out, man

 

thanks

 

 

I’m glad you can be a decent human

being after all. I didn’t want our kids to

have to rely on my inherited social

skills alone 

 

aaand here we go again…

 

 

wait, inherited?

 

 

how would that even work?

 

 

surrogate mother?

 

 no,

in my fantasy we can make babies too

  

right…

  

don’t worry I’m not delusional

 

 

I’m aware we’ll have to adopt in real life

 

  

oh good

 

 

I’m so relieved you know that

 

 

that was sarcasm just so you know

 

_Thur., 5.April 3:26 pm_

………………………………

 

you’re not really objecting to the

‘future life together’ idea ?

  

you said to let a girl dream

 

  

great!

now I’m gonna change your name to

pumpkin sourwolf on my phone

 

 

what’s my name on yours? 

 

your actual name!?

you said your name is Stiles? which I

still don’t believe is a real name!

 

 it’s not i just go by Stiles dumbass

 

 

now change it to something else

 

 

something cute please

 

 

something as cute as I am

 

  

so ‘naked mole-rat’

 

hey

 

offense taken!!!!

 

 

 :)  

 

you should change it to darling, I like that one!

 

_Thur., 5.April 3:34 am_

………………………………

 

so listen 

 oh here it comes 

  

idiot

 

 

I have to go out of town until Sunday

and I’m not taking my phone with me

 

but you’re welcome to text me anyway

until I’m back

 

 

 

 

so you’re back on my birthday yay

bestest present!

  

april 8th?

 

yup  

 

well congrats in advance!

 

thank you pumpkin 

  

I’m going to pack my bags now.

 

goodbye, Stiles

 

Darling

 

 :O

 :O

byeee 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i briefly considered actually typing everything out on my iphone and taking screen shots but that would be wayyy too much effort for something i only do to escape having to study... lolzxDrofllmaosomebodypunchmepleasehaha


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... after over 2 years I decided to write another chapter.  
> I'm so sorry for the wait, life's a mess sometimes.  
> Can't promise any more chapters, if it happens, it happens.
> 
> anyways, enjoy ;)

Derek arrived back at his apartment bloodied and beaten at 3 am, ready for a good night's sleep and maybe some painkillers.

He moved with a heavy limp towards his bed when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his phone laying on the kitchen counter. He almost forgot about Stiles, the dorky kid who managed to make him laugh so unexpectedly. Derek reached for his phone and unlocked it, smirking at the message that he received just two hours ago.  
  


**Voice Mail from 'Darling'**

"Heyyyyy Pumpkin! It's me Stiles, you said you'd be back on my birthday but you didn't text..."

In the background of the call Derek could hear people cheering and Stiles shushing them.

"So anyway, I thought I'd call you to tell you that I'm twenty-three now and I'm LOVIN' IT!"

He had to hold the phone away from his ear as Stiles was shouting the last two words with accompanying cheers coming from behind him. By the way Stiles spoke, slurred and clearly inebriated, Derek guessed he must be out partying with friends.

"Hey you know what? It's my birthday and I think you're a sexy beast and you should come by some time, meet my people and all that. I know we haven't met yet, but I think we're perfect together. You should come over. I've got a nice apartment with a nice bed and nice food in the fridge. I've got warm sheets and helluva lot better pillows than you do, probably. I guess, maybe."

Derek couldn't help but grin as he listened to his drunk acquaintance ramble on and on. 

"Soooo... text me when you're ready to get it onnnn!"

There was a small burp coming through, some shuffling, and then the call ended.

 

He smiled as he dropped his phone back on the counter and decided to text Stiles once he got some well deserved sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Derek woke up almost 6 hours later. It was more sleep that he usually got, which was nice. He stumbled out of his bed, feeling better but still rough. Walking into the kitchen to get some painkillers he noticed his phone again and checked it out of habit. There was a text from Stiles.   
He opened it and saw a picture of a young guy with short brown hair in a buttoned up flannel shirt standing in front of a group of people he didn't recognize, except for one girl with dark hair who looked somewhat familiar, he just didn't know why. They were all wearing party hats and holding an array of different bottles and cups, everybody smiling or mid-laughter. The text underneath read _"miss u Pumpkin"._  
The guy in the front must be Stiles, Derek thought.  
  
Hm. He was pretty cute, looking drunk and happy. Derek decided he rather liked his looks.  
The text message arrived at 4:08 in the morning, so he guessed Stiles must be in bed by then and wouldn't be able to text him back anyway.  
Derek scratched his head as he thought for a while, staring at the picture for a bit longer.  
  
After some consideration he decided to take a picture of himself smiling and send it. He hit send before he could think it over any more and put his phone away.  
He moved further to finally take some painkillers out of his kitchen cabinet, mentally reminding himself to replace them when he saw there were only two pills left. Hopefully two pills would do the job, with his werewolf powers they might not do much.  
Filling a glass with some water, he gulped down the pills and went into the bathroom to look at his wounds.  
He was pleased to see everything was healing well and he would be without a visible scratch in no time.  
Stepping out of the bathroom to go get dressed, Derek took one last look at himself in the mirror and realized that there was a visible bruise still around his left eye. He panicked when he remembered the picture he sent to Stiles. What is Stiles gonna think of him when he sees that?  
Just gonna have to find some excuse, he thought to himself as he went to get dressed and head out to meet with his pack.

 

* * *

  
Mon. 9.April 2:14 pm  
.....................................  
  
 **Darling:** holy shit  
  
dude  
  
is that really you?  
  
  
  
 **Pumpkin:** yes

why?  
  
  
  
 **Darling:** you're like, crazy hot  
  
  
  
 **Pumpkin:** thanks, you're not so bad yourself!

 

 **Darling:** are u kidding?

you're like an Adonis  
  
what the hell

how am I supposed 2 compete with that

wait

why do u have a shiner?  
  
  
 **Pumpkin:** it's a long story...

 

 **Darling:** right  
  
  


 **Pumpkin:** so, are we gonna talk about the message you left me?

 

 **Darling:** what message?

 

 **Pumpkin:** check your outgoing voice mails ;)  
  
  


 _Mon. 9.April 2:41 pm_  
..................................  
  
  
 **Darling:** jesus christ

i'm mortified

i'm so sorry

i get very... needy when i'm drunk  
  
please don't think i'm always like that

 

 **Pumpkin:** I don't.

 

 **Darling:** ok

thanks

 

 **Pumpkin:** so

you said to text when I'm ready to get it on?

 

 **Darling:** omfg

i'm dead


End file.
